


Between Hell and Oh

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, i wanted to write a ship fic what the hell happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: This is a story about loss, letting go, and saying goodbye.- I actually don't know what this story is about yet. I just realized I had never read an Aasgore / Reader ship and wanted to do that. So hopefully this ends up being a whole lot more cheerful than it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to over dramatic writing land. This is just a prologue, rest should sound different.

In a place that was always raining he was the sun.

One of those people you could watch for hours, his face was so expressive. His happiness made something tight ease in you; your smile answered his honestly every time. It was amazing that something so small could make you actually feel okay.

He was nothing to do with you, and yet you wanted to protect the kindness and light he brought into your dreary miserable world.

Every day he came into the cafe, bringing the scent of wildflowers and a smile. He'd order a different flavor of tea slowly working down the list, and he'd sit and watch the rain fall.

You hardly said three words to him, but for the last couple of months he was your happiness, your will to get up in the morning, the one thing you were truly invested in.

It was possibly creepy the way you covertly watched him as you went about your daily routine and he his... But you meant no harm and his life outside of these moments you never intruded on or wondered about.

It wasn't an obsession, he was just the sun and you were helplessly caught in orbit. You simply coveted that half an hour of peace and warmth he brought in with him each day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I've only been seriously depressed a handful of times so if the deception doesn't feel right to you I'm sorry, I'm not clinically depressed though my issues give me symptoms of both depression and anxiety... What I mean is, if I'm wrong or way off base with some of this then maybe its just something else and my labels wrong sorry.


End file.
